July 21st
by kibago
Summary: July 21 was always an important day for the string players of Gravity 5. Happy Zevie Day!


**Hello, fellow Zevians~ Happy Zevie Day! We've waited so long for this day ahahah.**

**I obviously don't own How To Rock or any of the characters. If I did, you would've gotten much more Zevie feels from the show.**

* * *

It was never just Stevie, and it was never just Zander.

It was always Stevie & Zander and Zander & Stevie.

It had always been like that since July 21.

The day they had met.

It was the summer of 2010, and Zander had moved down the street from Stevie.

They met at the nearby park.

Zander had gone for an exploration.

Stevie had gone to clear her head after a squabble with her brothers.

He played his ukulele while she sang the lyrics to her favorite songs.

They clicked instantly, and declared that July 21st would be _their_ day.

They didn't go to the same middle school, but they had always found time for each other every now and then.

And every July 21, they would celebrate their friendship.

* * *

Sophomore year began, and Zander was the new kid.

Thankfully, he had Stevie to guide him through the wonders of Brewster High.

Everyone had noticed their close bond and their lack of personal space, and thus, the rumor volcano erupted.

Left and right, their relationship would be questioned.

And while they would always deny anything romantic, the lingering looks and touches begged to differ.

* * *

When Kacey had joined the band, changing their name to Gravity 5, the first thing she noticed was Stevie & Zander.

She saw everything, from looks and touches, to the glares and daggers of jealousy.

One day, Kacey pulled Stevie aside as the boys of the band had left after practice.

"So, you and Zander?" Kacey had asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Stevie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing like that." She had said, but the words rolled off her tongue like she was speaking some foreign language.

Kacey stared her down, and Stevie held her ground.

Kacey was about to question her when Zander had popped in and taken Stevie away.

* * *

After that day, Kacey continued to pester Stevie, especially when Zander was around.

Every time he came in a room or walked by, she'd nudge Stevie and wink.

Stevie would playfully slap her and roll her eyes.

Zander would look at them with confusion running through his eyes, but he would always shrug and carry on with his day.

* * *

Another day after band practice, Nelson and Kevin had run off to get the new Furious Pigeons while Stevie rushed off to work.

Just as Kacey was about to leave, Zander stopped her.

"What's with the look you give Stevie every time I appear?" He questioned.

Panic rushed through Kacey for a second, but she held her ground and questioned him.

"Do you like Stevie?"

Zander's eyes widened, and a little, just a little, bit of heat rushed to his cheeks.

"What? Like Stevie? That's crazy!" He said, trying to sound casual.

Kacey gave him a look that screamed ,"You aren't fooling me."

Zander sighed, and told her everything. From their first July 21st to where they are now.

She squealed, bursting with ideas to bring them together.

He had to calm her down, claiming that he already had a plan, but they would have to wait.

* * *

The next July 21st, Zander and Stevie went to the park that had started everything.

In one hand was a takeout bag, since they both couldn't cook to save their lives.

The other held Stevie's hand.

They sat under _their_ tree, and ate away at their Chinese food.

They had opened their fortune cookies at the same time.

Zander had planned for Stevie's to ask her out.

Keyword was planned.

When Zander opened his cookie, his eyes widened.

"Stevie, switch fortunes with me."

"What, why? It's just a fortune."

"Please, Stevie! Switch with me!"

Stevie sighed.

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes and chuckling a little.

When she read her new fortune, she turned herself to face Zander, shock evident in her facial expression.

Zander looked at her nervously, but that was changed when her lips were on his.

It was a sensation he had never felt.

He had kissed tons of girls before, but Stevie wasn't like any other girls.

And now, she was his, and he was hers.

* * *

Junior year came, and Stevie & Zander became official.

'Zevie' had received mixed reactions from Brewster High.

Most were supportive.

Some girls, who were mostly Zander's fan girls, sent daggers in Stevie's direction.

Some boys glanced sadly in their direction, envying Zander.

Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin had wondered what life would be like with two bandmates dating.

Nothing was really different, besides a kiss every now and then, along with fake gagging from the three themselves as a joke.

* * *

February came, as well as Stevie's birthday and Valentine's Day.

For her birthday, they had a small party in the band room.

Simple, just the way Stevie liked it.

She received meaningful gifts from her friends, but the one that touched her the most was from Zander.

He gave her a dog chain that held two charms. A 'Z' and an 'S'.

For Valentine's Day, Zander had given her a promise ring, but not before telling her how much he loved her.

Stevie had never been so happy in her life, besides July 21st.

* * *

Everything went downhill in May.

They had a horrible fight, one that topped all of their pointless squabbles.

That day, May 13th, was the end of 'Zevie'.

Since then, everything had become awkward.

They couldn't even look at each other, making the other three members of Gravity 5 feel awkward as well.

Stevie had quit the band through a letter she left in the band room.

Tear stains were all over it, but her writing was still a little legible.

She claimed that it wasn't just because of Zander, and that she quit for personal reasons, and that had ended Gravity 5, or as of that moment, Gravity 4.

They were all still friends, but they could never hang out as a group of five.

Zander would've taken the whole ordeal better if the promise ring he gave her three months ago hadn't been left with the letter.

* * *

By May 25th, the school year had ended, and the former bandmates of Gravity 5 had become juniors.

It was officially summer, and they had decided to go to the beach.

It was there that things slightly went back to normal.

The awkwardness that once surrounded Stevie and Zander like a cloud had begun to clear up.

Zander had begged for forgiveness through his ukulele, and Stevie smiled.

"You know, I still wear the dog chain you gave me on my birthday."

Zander smiled, and wrapped an arm around her.

They stared off into the sunset, and they slowly became best friends again.

* * *

Things faltered once again a few weeks later.

Stevie spotted Zander with a girl she didn't recognize.

They were laughing and he wrapped his arms around the mysterious girl.

Stevie had never gotten over Zander, and seeing the sight in front of her had broken her heart once again.

Tears blurred her vision, and she stormed to her house.

Zander never understood why she had ignored him since that day.

June 13th.

* * *

July 4th came along, and Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin tried everything they could to make Stevie talk to Zander.

They would often try to leave them alone, wandering off randomly.

They would constantly mention his name, adding extra emphasis.

They would even nudge in his direction.

Stevie didn't budge, not even a little bit.

They all watched the fireworks, adding 'ooh's and 'ahh's every now and then.

One by one, they left as the fireworks ended.

Before Stevie could leave, Zander grabbed her, and held her like he could lose her forever if he let go.

Stevie squirmed, spat, and even attempted to bite Zander in a desperate attempt to release his grip.

"You're not leaving until you give me an explanation."

"There's nothing to explain!"

"Stevie!"

"Why don't you go laugh and hug your girlfriend?" She screamed, tears streaming down her face as he let go in shock. She ran away, leaving Zander to stand there.

* * *

July 21st came around, and Stevie woke up that day with sadness.

She knew how special today is, or was.

She thought about how Zander was probably with his new girlfriend and didn't give a thought about today.

She sighed, and went to the park anyway.

The park had always been her escape, a place for her to clear her mind from everything biting away at her.

Stevie sat under their tree in her pajamas.

All of the moments she had spent with Zander flowed through her head as she began to cry.

After a while, she had calmed down, but her nose was still a little red, as were her eyes.

She turned her head when she heard the grass rustling.

She was surprised to see Zander, and clearly, so was he.

His eyes shined a little.

"You came."

She didn't know how to respond, an awkward silence filling the atmosphere around them.

"She was my cousin."

Stevie tilted her head in confusion.

"The girl you thought was my 'girlfriend'. She was just my cousin and we were hanging out."

Stevie's eyes widened. She felt so stupid.

"You know, I could never love another girl like I love you." He mumbled.

"What?" Stevie had said, even though she heard perfectly.

"Um…nothing." He quickly said.

"Zander."

"Stevie."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"You said you love me, Zander!"

He flushed, and turned his head.

Even though they had dated for about ten months, they had only said those three words twice, once during Christmas under the mistletoe, and another before he gave Stevie the promise ring on Valentine's Day.

"You know," she whispered, "I love you too."

Zander turned to the bass-playing girl, a mix of surprise and happiness in his eyes.

"I never stopped loving you, Stevie."

"Me either."

He took her hand in his, and he brought a box out of his pocket.

"Is this going to be a repeat of Valentine's Day when I thought you were going to propose?"

Zander laughed.

"No, unless you want it to be like that."

A smile, one that hadn't been seen since May, appeared on Stevie's face.

"Actually, just put the ring on my finger."

Zander did so, and Stevie kissed him.

It had been a while, and they had missed the feeling of each other's lips on theirs.

"So, you'll be mine again? And come back to Gravity 5?"

"Of course."

A squeal filled the air, causing the newly reunited couple to turn their heads.

"Kacey!"

"You blew our cover!"

"Well I'm sorry! This just happened to be better than my favorite drama!"

Zander chuckled as he held Stevie in his arms.

"You guys can come out now!" He yelled out to the three in the bushes.

Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin had crawled out with guilt, glee, and amusement on their faces.

"We're sorry!" Nelson said, begging on his knees.

"Nelson, it's fine." Stevie said.

Kevin walked up to Zander and high-fived him.

Kacey stared them down.

"What?"

"So…Zevie?"

Stevie rolled her eyes, but a smirk appeared on her face.

"You could say that."

* * *

**Um so I wanted to include the actual date, July 21, and the official Zevie number, 13, in this one shot.**

**You guys have no idea how long I've been trying to write a Zevie one shot.**

**I also tried adding a small look to their senior year, but the feels wouldn't flow through my fingers. :c**

**I _might_ do a sequel one shot about their senior year and graduation though.**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one shot and/or got a bajillion of feels. c:**

**review if you want.~**

**and again, Happy Zevie Day! ;w;**

**-kibago**


End file.
